Of Obsession And Love
by jenimik
Summary: What happens when John is kidnapped? Will his friends and loved ones be able to protect him? Slash Orton/Cena
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE, wrestling in general nor the MMA written in this story._

_Warning: Adult themes, violence, slash (men on men), might have some dark themes._

_A/N: This story idea was sent to me by Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB. I hope you like it._

_Of Obsession And Love_

It was a dark, cold and rainy morning for a semi-small gathering of mourners around a grave waiting to say one last goodbye to their team-mate, friend and husband.

Their fallen friend was Alex Riley Heyman, age 27. He played his dream, football for the Florida Dolphins. They had been in the championship game when the accident had a cured. He'd been tackled during the game and the head injury was so serious that he fell into a coma and never woke up.

Mizanne Heyman, who was 25, had been Alex's husband for a few years. He'd been watching the game from the stadium seats when the accident happened and hadn't left Alex's side once. Miz knew he was extremely depressed and didn't know how long he could live without his Alex.

Through his tears he half listened to the eulogy and small speeches some of the team mates gave. After the casket was buried he couldn't even remember the ones that had given him their condolences. With a heavy heart, tears and rain burning his eyes, he walked slowly to where the car was. He looked up and saw two people he least neither expected nor wanted to see.

These two people had stayed by their black Cadillac throughout the ceremony. The older one looked on coldly, condescending and uncaring. The younger one looked bored and glared menacingly at others whom dared look their way.

Miz felt his heart harden as he walked towards them. "Paul, Brock, what the hell are you doing here? He was your youngest and you disowned him when he didn't become a wrestler or a MMA fighter. He did what his dream was and that was to play football that he loved. You never came to a game nor did you come to our wedding. You couldn't even be bothered to come see him after the accident while he was in the hospital. You have your publicity, leave no one wants you here," with that said he walked away without looking back and got in his car driving away.

"That little…," Brock started to say but Paul interrupted him. "It doesn't matter, Brock. He's right, we got our publicity."

Paul Heyman was a businessman. He had owned a wrestling company ECW. Due to unfortunate incidents the company went under, but Paul had a deal with another company that was under way. Brock Lesnar Heyman was Paul's oldest son and his pride and joy. He was 34 years old and an MMA fighter.

A few hours later, Miz, in a zombie liked state walked into his and Alex's apartment. Not even thinking he walked into their bedroom, pulled out the lockbox from under their bed and opened it. He then pulled out the gun, loaded it and shot himself.

_Miles away in Connecticut_

"Oh….god...Ran..please more," John Cena McMahon, age 30, half whined and half moaned out. He was now in his house on his bed writhing and moaning under his lover of five-years, Randy Orton, also age 30. Randy chuckled above him as he put another finger slowly into John's hole scissoring his fingers to stretch him. "But John you look so delicious begging me," Randy drawled out. John groaned loudly, "Fuuucckk... right there…more." Randy smirked pulled his fingers out, lined himself with John's hole and slammed in all at once causing both men to moan in ecstasy.

Randy couldn't wait for John to adjust and started immediately pounding into him, hitting his prostate the first time. John arched into Randy and pushing against his thrusting. Randy moaned at this action and leant down to capture John's lips in a harsh kiss. Knowing that neither was going to last much longer, Randy moved his hand to John's throbbing member and started stroking in time with his thrusts without breaking the kiss.

A couple of strokes later John let out a muffled moan and came all over Randy's hand. Randy not far behind came filling John with his seed. Needing air, Randy broke the kiss and gently pulled out of John still staring into John's blue eyes. John let out a shuddering breath and whispered, "I love you." Randy returned that with a smile just for John saying, "I love you too."

After laying next to each other for a while, John said, "We better get up. I have a meeting with dad soon." Randy nodded and they both got up to shower and dress together.

John's dad was Vince McMahon, whom owned the WWE Wrestling which Randy and John worked for. They had worked for John's dad the last five years along with John's two older brothers and older sister.

John's siblings were Mark Calloway McMahon, age 38, Hunter Helmsley McMahon, age 36, and Stephanie Marie McMahon, age 33. They all worked for their dad in some capacity.

After Randy and John showering, they got dressed and left for the meeting with Mr. McMahon.

_Please Review..._


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Connecticut offices and go out of John's new silver 2013 Shelby GT500 which included all the bells and whistles. John had just bought it a couple of weeks ago and drove it only a couple of times, Randy usually drove it.

Randy tossed John the keys and John said, "I actually get to drive home." "If you're a good boy and because you look good in that suit, I'll take you out to dinner after the meeting to make up for stealing your car," Randy swatted John's rear and kissed his cheek. Since Mr. McMahon liked his wrestlers to dress professionally when not in character for meetings and depending on character when on-screen both John and Randy dressed accordingly.

John was wearing a blue suit, white dress shirt and a blue tie. Randy had his on black slacks and white dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and his suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

They walked into the building and the halls when they saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "Hi Phil," John said smiling his mega watt smile and showing his dimples. "Hey John, how are you doing?" Phil asked blushing. He had been in love with John for years, to Phil there was only one thing standing in his way. "Hi Punk," Randy said venomously. Phil glared at the man and nodded, there was no love lost there. The two men did not like each other and it was because Randy had John, while Phil could only love him from a distance.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Phil," John said grabbing Randy's hand and continued to walk towards the offices. "You need to control that jealous streak, Randy," John said. "Yeah, but he needs to stop looking at you like a piece of meat," Randy growled out. John rolled his eyes and replied, "Why because only you can look at me like that." Randy grabbed John's hand pulling him to himself and kissing him quickly, Randy answered in one word, "Yes."

John laughed, stopping at one of the doors and knocking before opening the door and walking into the office. Randy shut the door and noticed that John's whole family was there for the meeting. After John and Randy greeted the family, Mr. McMahon said, "Ok John, the two we are waiting on is Paul and Brock Lesnar Heyman. You will be working a storyline with them starting tomorrow at RAW…" a knock at the door interrupted Vince's speech.

Two men walked in and the mood in the room changed drastically. The animosity between the owner of the WWE and ex owner of the ECW charged the air around everyone in the room.

"Paul, you're late," Vince heatedly said. Heyman rolled his eyes and said, "Well sorry Vince we had some personal business to attend to earlier." Vince settled down a bit and said, "Yes, I was sorry to hear about Alex." "Yes, thank you," Paul said, "that's neither here nor there so let's get down to business."

"John, this is Paul and Brock Heyman. You three will be working closely on a storyline for now," Vince said as he pulled out three scripts and handed them to the three men. The three men exchanged handshakes in greeting. Paul was struck of how John, with his brown hair, blue eyes, height and build reminded him of Alex.

While Paul was staring at John thinking of his youngest son, Brock was staring at John for totally other reasons. He had known of John for years from his friendship with Punk. He had started to grow an obsession with John. No, he didn't love John nor was he in love with John. He just wanted John in his bed, writhing and sweating under him. He wanted to be the one to steal him from Randy and ruin him. Brock wanted to dominate, control and manipulate the face of the WWE.

Brock felt a pair of steel, cold deep blue eyes on him and turned to meet Randy's glare. He just smirked. He wasn't worried about 'The Viper' of the WWE; he could break the man in half. He knew he could control both men either in or out of the ring and he planned to do just that.

Randy just glared at the duo. He could feel the animosity from everyone in the room except John. He glared at Brock and thought that there was something about him that he didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it right then, but he was sure he would soon find out what it was.

John was talking happily with Paul, but Randy knew that John felt it also. He also knew that John was being his friendly, helpful and kind self. These were part of the qualities that made his lover one of the locker room leaders. John's personality made people gravitate to him; he always had a kind word and ready smile.

Those were just some of the reasons that Randy loved John. Randy was thankful for these twelve years of being John's best friend and even more so the last five of being his lover. Randy was known for being cold, quiet, standoffish, and John's personality tempered Randy's.

Most of the roster on both shows knew about their relationship and a lot of them based their own relationships from Randy and John.

Finally the meeting ended with Paul and Brock leaving. "Well John, what do you think? Can you work with them?" Vince asked his son. "Yes, I can work with them. It should be no problem, you know me. I can work with anybody," John answered. Then he said, "Randy and I are going to dinner. Do any of you want to come?" They all declined because they had other plans, but promised they would get together another time.

It was dark by the time they made it out to the car and started driving. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" Randy asked. "There is an Olive Garden on the way home. Do you just want to go there?" John responded. Randy said, "Sure babe. I said I would take you out to dinner, so anywhere you want to go is fine."

They went to the Olive Garden and they both ordered the 'All You Can Eat Pasta'. They enjoyed their dinner and then went home to bed.

_Please Review…._


	3. Chapter 3

The next night at RAW, Randy was in John's private locker room. He wasn't scheduled to be there so he was just going to watch the verbal confrontation from the locker room tv. He had just sat on the couch when there was knocking at the locker door. Deciding to ignore it he turned the tv on, when the knocking got more insistent and he heard a voice yell through the door, "Randy, come on. Open up."

Recognizing the voice, he sighed. He knew if he didn't let them in then he wouldn't get any peace. He got up and unlocked the locker room door to see John's best friends, Wade, Cody and Ted waiting expectantly. "About time," Cody grumbled as he pushed by Randy into the locker room. "Well just come on in," Randy said sarcastically stepping aside to let the other two in.

The other two looked sympathetically at Randy as they walked in and sat down to watch. Randy took his spot on the couch just as John's music started. He smiled as he watched John do his usual act and waited in the ring.

The crowd had chanted "Lesnar, Lesnar," for a couple of minutes before he finally showed. He put on an egotistical, arrogant and conceited act as he strutted down to the ring.

Randy mumbled, "What an ass," and noticed that the other three were suddenly acting very nervous. "Hey guys…," he started to say when his attention was brought back the television by the roar from the crowd.

John was laying in the middle of the ring after two clothes lines and a F5. Randy was fuming, "What the fuck," he yelled as he stood up and headed for the door. Three pairs of hands quickly grabbed and restrained him. "Randy, stop. You'll get in trouble if you go out there and besides that, John agreed to the change," Ted explained.

"What change?" Randy grounded out as he turned on Ted putting his hand around Ted's neck and choking him.

"That's what we're doing here," Wade explained while trying to pry Randy's grip from Ted's throat, "They changed the script a couple of minutes before the show started. It was John's idea; he thought it would have more of an impact than the original. John didn't have time to come tell you, so he asked us to watch you."

Randy let Ted go with a sigh, "Sorry Ted," and turned towards the door as it had started to open. John walked in, "Hey guys," he happily said. Randy walked over to him and immediately lifted his shirt looking for the beginning of bruises. "What are you doing?" John asked. "Looking for bruises," Randy said finding that John's chest and neck were only a little red, his thumb rubbed over one of John's nipples. "Oh, ok," John responded trying not to let a moan escape from him but failed.

"That's our cue to leave," Cody said and the three left hurriedly. As the door shut, Randy broke the kiss and pulled John's shirt off. John recaptured Randy's lips, his hands traveling to the edge of Randy's shirt and starting to lift it up. This time John broke the kiss and as Randy took his own shirt off John attacked one of his nipples. Randy moaned and John worked his lips back up to Randy's.

They somehow found themselves at the couch when the back of Randy's legs. They both took the rest of their clothes off and John pushed Randy down on the couch. John straddled Randy's hips and put two fingers to his mouth. Randy sucked on John's fingers as John grinded down on Randy causing both men to moan. When John felt that his fingers were wet enough, he started to stretch himself for Randy.

As John stretched himself, Randy reached out and started stroking John's hard member. "You look so sexy doing that, John," Randy said. "Only….you," John groaned. He felt ready so he pulled his fingers out and lined himself with Randy's cock slowly lowering himself on it. He was halfway down when he felt Randy's hands on his hips helping him.

"God… so tight babe….," Randy groaned out. All John could do was nod as he pushed further down Randy. He loved the feeling of Randy being in him, of having his talented hands glide over his body making him shiver with pleasure all over. When he finally had all of Randy in, he held still and looked down to Randy. The eyes that were closed in pleasure opened and looked up into his.

Randy looked up into John's eyes and smiling he said, "Whenever you're ready, babe." John sat up more, slowly started moving up and down on Randy. Both men moaned loudly in pleasure not knowing or caring if anyone outside the locker room could hear but someone did.

The person standing outside the locker room stopped himself from knocking when he heard the pleasured noises coming from inside. His face had a look of disgust on it at first, but then he smirked. As he turned and walked away he thought it was time to go see a friend. _Soon,_ he thought as he walked down the halls, _I will have what I want._

After taking a shower and getting dressed, the couple were cuddling on the couch watching the end of RAW. They missed seeing Wade and Ted's matches, but had watched the end of Cody's match.

John was resting on Randy's lap as the show ended when he heard it grumble. He chuckled looking up at Randy and asked, "You want to go?" Randy said, "Yeah, I'm hungry. We'll just pick something up on the way home."

As they walked to their car, John had an eerie feeling of being watched. He stopped and looked around, but didn't see anyone. Randy looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," John said, "It just felt like someone was watching us." "Well, for once no one's asking us to go out, so let's go before they find us," Randy said tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere but home. John laughed as they got in their car and headed out.

_Please Review..._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Randy woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He smiled and stretched before getting up to head for the bathroom. When he came out, he put a pair of jeans on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

He stopped in the archway leaning on it and watched his man cook. While John's cooking eggs, Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

John leaned back enjoying the attention and said, "You smell good, but if you don't want me to burn breakfast, you better stop."

Randy smirked against the back of John's neck and backed off. He grabbed a couple of coffee cups, poured the coffee and gave one to John.

"So, what are our schedules' like this week?" Randy asked as he watched John finish cooking. "Well, you're doing a Smack Down match tonight with Punk. Since I don't have anything tonight, I'll be working on the story line with Heyman and Brock."

Randy rolled his eyes he really didn't like Brock or Paul. He just didn't get a good feeling from either of them and hoped the story line wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey," John said pulling Randy out of his thoughts, "why don't you get the plates and we can sit down and eat."

They sat down and as they ate John said, "You know the schedule as well as I do Randy. You know you have to fly out right after the show taping tonight. Are you packed?"

"Yeah, I have everything I need. I just don't like leaving you alone for three minutes much less three days. I definitely don't like the idea of you spending three days with Brock and Heyman alone working on that damn story line. Before you even ask why, John, I don't know why, there is just something about them both that I don't like."

John finished eating and walked over to Randy's seat. He put a hand on Randy's shoulder and Randy looked up. "Look, Ran, I know you don't like it, but its work. There's not much we can do about it."

Randy sighed, wrapping his arms around John and pulling him down to sit on his lap, "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it."

After Randy cleaned breakfast up, they finished getting ready for separate traveling and then headed to the arena for the Smack Down taping.

They pulled up to the arena and saw that Stephanie was waiting for them. Randy grabbed their bags while John walked over to his sister.

"What's up sis?" John asked as he walked up to her. She smiled and said, "We have about an hour before the meeting. I want to talk to you guys about something."

"Just tell me what locker room I'm in so I can put our bags down and I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Randy said.

Stephanie looked apologetically at Randy and said, "Sorry Randy, you're in the general locker room tonight. Paul wanted the private room for him and John."

Randy just shrugged, gave John a quick kiss and headed toward the locker room to put their things away.

Randy walked into an empty locker room which didn't surprise him, it was still early. As he finished putting his and John's things away, the door opened and Wade walked in.

"Hey, Wade," Randy said. Wade looked a little nervous and gave Randy a nod.

Randy thought that Wade was acting a little odd and as he looked at the man, he noticed what looked like a nice sized hickey on his neck. He thought make up was going to have fun with that and being a little curious Randy asked, "What's up? You're here a little early." "Um, yeah. Just thought I'd get a work out in before the meeting," the nervous British man said. Randy just nodded and left the locker room.

He went to the cafeteria easily spotting John and Stephanie. He sat down seeing John had gotten him a sandwich and a drink, he leaned over giving John a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are so cute together," Steph said, "I just hope I can have a relationship like you guys do."

"So, what's up Steph?" John asked.

"I wanted to tell you before I told dad, John," Steph said nervously, "I've been seeing Wade secretly for a few months." She finished nervously, because she didn't know how her brother would react to her seeing one of his best friends.

Randy was hiding a smirk through a mouthful of food watching John. He watched as John hid his smile and put a stern face on.

"Randy, come on," John said. "Wait, John," Steph said, "What are you going to do?"

John stood up and said, "We're going to go have a talk with Wade of course." Stephanie sat there open-mouthed for a minute and then hurried after the duo.

When they walked into the locker room, only a couple of guys were in there. "Where's Wade?" John asked. The guys nodded towards the showers and Randy motioned them out of the locker room locking it after they left.

John found Wade's clothes and grabbed them. A couple of minutes later Wade came out of the shower nearly jumping out of his towel when he saw Randy and John standing there.

"Sit down Wade," John said, "We have to make this short because both Randy and I have meetings. Do you like my sister or are you just dating her to further your career?"

Wade looked honestly at John and said, "Come on John, we both know how well that works. Mark, Hunter, you and Randy destroyed and ran the last bloke off who tried that. Steph and I had a business lunch one day and I enjoyed her company. We've been dating a couple of months now."

John really wanted to mess with Wade more, but if Randy and him didn't go, they would be late for their meetings.

"Is that good enough for you, John?" Randy asked.

"For now," John said slapping Wade on the back, "Treat her good, Wade. We'd better go Randy."

Wade let out a breath of relief as he watched the couple rush out the door. He knew he got off easy, because as nice as John was, no one messed with his family or loved ones.

The couple ran into Steph and John said as he rushed by her, "He's fine, Steph. Just make sure he treats you right." Steph smiled in relief, she was glad that they weren't too rough on Wade.

They walked into the meeting right on time and sat down. "Right on time guys," Vince said, "John, Paul's waiting for you in the other room. All right, let's get this meeting started." He passed out everyone's script and as they got them they left to get ready for their matches.

Randy looked around noticing the only ones left were him and Punk. "Where's Mark Henry?" he asked Vince. Vince said, "I know you're match was supposed to be against Henry, Randy. He saw me earlier and said his ankle was really hurting him, so I gave him the night off. That's why you will have a match with Punk. Randy, since you have to leave right after the taping, your match will be in the middle of the show." The two men took their papers and left.

John walked into the room where him and Paul were meeting and saw Paul sitting at the desk. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late," he said apologetically, "Is Brock joining us tonight?"

Heyman smiled saying, "Don't worry about it …John. Brock said he would join us later, so why don't we get started." John sat down and they both started going over lines for the story.

Down one of the darker hallways that no one was using, two figures stood talking. "So, you don't care how bad I mess him up or if I do it more than once?" a big black man questioned the man he was talking to.

"No, I don't care. You could do a little in each match you have with him and hurt him as much as you like. I just want him out of my way," the other man answered sinisterly. He gave the big, black man the money and hurried to the meeting room.

**Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy slightly stumbled in pain along the wall and he was pissed. He had lost the match like scripted but he did not expect Henry to come out and do a standing splash to his ribs.

He knew they weren't broken or bruised, they were just sore. He suddenly heard door open and on hearing someone walk towards him, he swung around to face them almost falling in pain.

A pair of hands reached out and stopped his fall. He looked up and saw that it was his friend and mentor Hunter.

"Thanks Hunt. Where's John?" Randy asked as he gave a slight huff of breath.

"No problem, Randy and he's probably still working," Hunter said.

"Yeah, working with those asses," Randy growled out.

Hunter gave a slight chuckle and said, "Come on, let's get you to the trainers." Randy just grunted his reply.

They reached the door of the trainer's room and Hunter said, "Go on in Randy. I'll just wait for you out here."

The doctor was already there when Randy walked in and he asked, "What's seems to be the problem Randy?"

"I got ambushed after a match tonight and my ribs are a little sore. I have to leave on a three-day house show trip tonight, so I'm just making sure," Randy explained.

The doctor's examination confirmed that Randy wasn't seriously injured, but would have a few surface bruises. He was still sitting in the trainer's room not listening to what the doctor was saying because, he was wondering where John was and if he was still going to drive Randy to the airport.

John was running through the hallways when he turned the corner and almost knocked someone down. John saw that he had run into CMPunk, so he asked, "Are you okay, Phil? I'm really sorry."

Phil smiled and said, "That's ok, John. I was actually looking for you. I…,"

John interrupted him by saying, "I'm sorry Phil. I'm in a hurry. Randy might be hurt, so I have to find him." Then not waiting for a response, John ran toward the trainer's room.

John reached the trainer's room just in time to see Randy and his brother, Hunter walking towards the locker rooms. He reached them, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist and saying, "Hey guys."

Randy smiled and put an arm around John's shoulder. Hunter looked at the two saying, "Well, since John's here. I'll be going and I'll see you Randy, in Montana for the house show tomorrow."

As soon as Hunter walked away, John shoved Randy against the wall and looked over the bruises that were starting to show. "This is all?" John asked. Randy nodded as John started to kiss Randy's neck. "You want to play bad boy, now?" Randy asked slightly breathless and John only nodded into Randy's neck. Randy chuckled and said, "Come on. I'll take a shower and change, then we'll see what we have time to do," and grabbing John's hand they walked to the locker room.

As the couple reached the locker room, Heyman walked up to them saying, "John, sorry but there are still a few things we have to go over for the story."

John looked apologetically at Randy. Randy just rolled his eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Go ahead. Just be here after the show to take me to the airport."

"I'll be here," John said as he gave Randy a quick kiss and walked down the hall with Heyman already discussing the story.

Randy walked into the shared locker room where he saw Ted, Cody and Wade. He walked over to the trio and asked, "Wade, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Wade followed Randy to where his locker was and asked, "What do you need, Randy?"

"I need you to watch over John while I'm gone these next three days," Randy said as he got his clothes and a towel out of his locker, "I don't like the Heyman's and I don't like John having to spend so much time with them."

"Sure, Randy. I'll keep an eye on John for you. You're coming back Saturday, right? I have a date with Steph," Wade said.

"Thanks and yeah, I'll be back home Saturday morning," Randy answered. Wade nodded leaving Randy to take his shower.

In another part of the building, Punk was walking the hallway to the room where he had a meeting. As he walked he wondered why Randy of all people should get John.

To him Randy was a volatile, pompous idiot who didn't deserve John. Punk has loved John for years, not as long as Randy, but long enough to think that he was better for John than Randy was. He would give anything to have John by his side, and that is why he has a meeting with the man he thinks is going to help him get John.

Punk was going to meet an old friend of his, who he thought owed him a favor. Punk had told his friend all about the WWE and had even helped get him in.

He slightly hesitated at the meeting door thinking that this was the first time in years since he had last seen his friend, except for a couple of minutes last night at RAW. He had talked to him on the phone a few times and that is when they thought of a plan to get rid of Randy.

He shook his head, opened the door and smiled seeing that his friend was already waiting there for him. He walked into the room, letting the door shut behind him and said, "Long time no see, Brock."

_Please Review…._


	6. Chapter 6

"So Punk, looks like life has treated you well," Brock said just to make useless chit-chat.

Punk said, "Same could be said for you, Brock but I didn't come here just for chit-chat. What was that out there? I thought he was supposed to destroy Randy to get him out-of-the-way."

Brock smiled evilly saying, "He will eventually make sure Randy's out-of-the-way, Punk. I told him he could either take his time or do it right away. I have no time-table so I don't care as long as he gets the job done. Is that good enough for you?"

Punk frowned at the idea of Henry having freedom of taking his time to get rid of Randy. He frowned while saying, "I guess I don't have much of a say in it, since it was you who paid Henry off. Just remember I get John."

Still smiling Brock said, "Yes, you will get John, Punk." Brock didn't add that Punk would only get John after he was done with him. That was his little secret alone.

John rushed through the halls to the locker room. He opened the door and found Randy sitting on the bench waiting for him. Randy smiled and grabbed his bag while saying, "Come on let's get me to the airport."

They arrived at the airport and got the gate with time to spare. As they were sitting there, John looked around and asked, "When do you have to board?" "They said that people will have to start lining up in an hour. Why?" Randy curiously asked.

John grabbed his hand and said, "Come on."

"John, where are we..?" Randy started to ask, but then smirked as John opened the bathroom door and walked into one of the stalls. Randy followed and locked the stall door, when he turned around he saw that John was already naked and stepping out of his jeans.

Randy walked towards John removing his own shirt and letting it fall. When he got to John, he undid his jeans and let them slide to the floor also.

John licked his lips on seeing Randy's hard, thick, long cock and said, "I love it when you go commando." Randy smirked and asked, "Do you?" while not letting John answer as he devoured his mouth in a soul stealing kiss. Randy started to move his fingers toward John's hole to stretch him, when John broke the kiss saying, "No fingers, Ran. Just you. Need you in me now."

Randy didn't need to be told twice; he rammed himself into John and started a quick, hard pace. John bit his lip to stop from screaming out, and Randy asked, "Are you okay, babe?" John nodded as he let his head lean forward to rest on Randy's shoulder as he was pounded into.

"God, babe…you feel so good around me…so nice and ...tight…," Randy groaned out. John could only nod as he busily sucked and nipped at Randy's shoulder.

John suddenly bit into Randy's shoulder and shuddering Randy asked, "There babe?" John nodded and moaned out in pure pleasure as Randy angled himself to hit John's spot every time at a quick, hard pace.

Randy grunted at the sudden feeling of John's muscles starting pulse around him and John moaning out between hitched breaths, "Please…Ran...t-touch…me." Randy responded by stroking John's member at the same pace he was pounding into him and said in the same breathlessness as John, "Almost...there…babe?" John nodded and Randy whispered, "Then...cum for...me. I'll...be...r-right...there...with you." That was John's undoing, he came all over Randy's hand with a long moan as his muscles clenched around Randy making him cum filling John with his warm liquid both riding out their pleasure.

Randy slowly stopped moving to let them both catch their breaths and then he pulled out of John causing both men to grunt. Randy gently put John down and held him as John steadied himself. Randy took some tissue and cleaned both of them off. When John was steady, he slowly started to dress and said, "That was amazing." Randy dressing quicker than John, smirked and said, "Yea, I was pretty amazing." John playfully glared and swatted at Randy while Randy's smirk only got bigger. Randy helped John dress and said, "Come on. I have ten minutes before they call my flight."

They walked out of the bathroom and sat down. John put his head on Randy's shoulder while Randy put an arm around John's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to miss you," John said feeling a little sappy. It was the first time in months that he and Randy were separating for any amount of time even though they worked on separate shows.

"I'll miss you too," Randy said as he kissed the top of John's head, "It's only until Saturday and I'll call you tomorrow."

Just then they called Randy's flight and John watched as Randy got in line. He watched until Randy disappeared down the hallway and then he watched out the airport window as the airplane left the airport.

John left the airport and walked to his car. He had just opened the door when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Oh, hey dad. What's up? A family dinner tomorrow night? Yeah, I'll be there. Ok, see you tomorrow then, bye."

After he hung up, John got into his car and headed home. He didn't realize he was being watched by cold blue eyes from the shadows.

Brock couldn't help but lick his lips, while smiling sadistically as he watched John drive away. He couldn't wait to break the company's 'Golden Boy' and thought about how much fun it would be. He chuckled menacingly as he walked away, thinking that his plans were coming together wonderfully and couldn't wait to bring the pain.

_Please Review…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Wednesday_

John woke up and reached over for the warm body that was usually there with him. He was a little surprised to feel that side of the bed cold until he remembered Randy wasn't there. He rolled over to Randy's side, grabbing his pillow and smelled the faint smell of Randy there. He smiled and decided to go for a run.

When he got back from his run, took a shower and made some lunch, when his phone rang. He answered it with, "Hey Ran. What's up?"

Randy said, "Hey, babe. Nothing much. I'm getting ready for lunch with Ted and Cody. I just thought I'd call you before you left for the office."

"Yeah, I have to head out in a couple of minutes. I wish you were here Ran," John said.

"I know babe, just be careful around those two," Randy warned him, "I'll be home Saturday. I got to go, you're best friends are here. Love you."

"Love you, too," John said and hung up with Randy.

John quickly grabbed his keys, phone and headed to go meet with Paul Heyman. He walked into the meeting room and again, Brock was suspiciously absent. Paul and John worked out a couple of matches and confrontations. They worked them out for a few hours, in which Paul had stared at John.

Heyman couldn't believe how much John reminded him of Alex, from his physical looks to the way John moved. Soon Heyman not realizing it was calling John 'son'.

It was at the end of the meeting and Heyman said without thinking, "So Son, why don't we go get something to eat and maybe a drink afterwards."

John already caught Heyman calling him 'Son' many times that day, so he said politely, "Sorry, Mr. Heyman. I'm meeting my family for dinner, maybe another time." He grabbed his things and headed to his family's house.

John walked into his parent's house and saw his family getting ready for dinner, minus Hunter, because he was traveling with the SmackDown crew.

When he walked into the dining room he was greeted by his father.

Vince walked around the table and gave John a big hug, saying, "Just in time Johnny. Your mom just got done setting the table."

John hugged him back and said, "Great dad, I'm starving." He then sat down looking forward to spending the evening with his family.

* * *

_Thursday_

Randy slowly opened his eyes and rolled out bed. His ribs were still sore from his match with Henry at Tuesday night's taping, but nothing he needed to worry about. He stood up deciding to go for a light workout in the hotel gym before the afternoon house show.

He grabbed his sweat pants and a tee-shirt out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. He came out of the bathroom, grabbed his phone and room key, and then went downstairs to the gym.

He worked out on the treadmill, bench press and a couple other machines before deciding he had enough and headed back to his room to take a shower.

He headed toward the elevator and when it opened he saw Mark Henry step out. They were walking by each other when Henry shouldered Randy saying, "How's the ribs, Randy. I hope they're okay for today's match."

Randy watched the man walk away, and then shook his head stepping into the elevator. He didn't know why Mark Henry was acting the way he was lately, but then again, he really didn't care. He just wanted to get through the match so he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Getting back to his room, he took a quick shower, got dressed and then headed out to the arena.

When he got to the arena, he saw that Hunter was waiting for him. Hunter walked up to him and said, "Henry and your match is last today."

"Thanks, Hunt. I wish it was earlier in the show. I just want to get it over with, so I can get back home," Randy said.

"What you don't trust the Heyman's?" Hunter asked.

"No, I just don't like them," Randy said.

Hunter chuckled and said, "You don't like anybody, Randy."

Randy smirked and headed for the locker room where he stayed until his match with Mark Henry.

* * *

The match was going as planned and Randy was waiting to do his signature RKO. Randy went to execute it and Mark Henry countered the RKO by slamming Randy harder into the mat than expected. Randy landed and gasped as the air got knocked out of him.

Mark Henry followed that move up with a couple of standing splashes. After each splash, Randy grunted in pain, thinking he was going to have bruised ribs after the match. Randy somehow got some air into his lungs and was able to get off the mat, but Henry immediately put him in a bear hug. He put more pressure and flung Randy around more than normal, that Randy thought he heard a couple of ribs crack.

Finally, the match ended with Henry side slamming and pinning Randy for the win. Randy lay on the mat gasping for air and grunting in pain. When he could move again, he needed the refs help to get him up the entrance and to the trainer's room. The doctor told Randy that he probably had some cracked ribs and to go get x-rayed.

The trainer's door suddenly opened and Hunter stormed in demanding, "What the hell happened out there Randy?"

"I don't know, Hunt," Randy grunted out in pain, "but the doc said I should go get x-rays done."

Hunter got Randy to the hospital and found out that he had three fractured ribs. While Hunter waited for Randy to come back into the waiting room, he called his dad to let him know what happened. When Randy came back into the waiting room, Hunter took him back to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel and Hunter helped Randy to his room. Hunter helped Randy get into bed and as he handed Randy his pain killers he said, "You know when I called my dad to tell him what happened, John was still at the house."

Randy painfully chuckled and said, "I bet he's giving your dad hell about coming to see me." Both men chuckled slightly.

* * *

John was getting angry, he felt he should be there with Randy, but his dad wasn't going to change his mind. "Come on dad," John said, "I should be there with him now that he's injured."

"No, John," Vince said, "you still have work tomorrow and Saturday. Hunter is with him to help and he will probably be home tomorrow."

"Fine," John said still a little angry, "I'm going to go home to wait now." John left the house a little angry but glad that Randy would probably be home tomorrow.

_Please Review…_


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up the next morning to a still empty bed. He hoped that Randy would be home soon, he wanted to make sure he was ok. It was Friday and he didn't have anything he had to do, except wait for Randy to get home to know how bad his injuries were.

He got up, took a shower and decided to clean the bed room and change the sheets before making some breakfast. He vacuumed, dusted and was now bringing the bed sheets downstairs to wash.

He put the sheets in the wash and walked in the kitchen to start breakfast. He just turned the coffee pot on when he heard the front door opening, and he almost ran to the door. John quickly walked to the door and was there just as Hunter was helping Randy all the way in the house. He stopped, waiting for Randy to look up and when he did, John wrapped his arms lightly around Randy's neck hugging him.

"You can hug me a little tighter, babe. I'm not going to break," Randy said chuckling. John shook his head against Randy's neck and said, "No, don't want to hurt you."

Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him gently flush against his body so he could feel all of John touching him. "That's better," Randy mumbled against John.

Hunter gave a discreet cough causing two heads to turn towards him. "Thanks Hunter," John said. "No problem, bro. I'm going to go now," Hunter said as he walked out the front door.

"You want to eat something or go to bed?" John asked as he stroked the side of Randy's face.

"I have to go lay down, but you're coming with me," Randy said smirking. "But Randy, you're ribs," John said worriedly. "It'll be ok," Randy assured John, "I just want you to lay with me."

John helped Randy up the stairs and into bed. As Randy laid on his back, John curled on his side, resting his head on Randy's shoulder as Randy's arm wrapped around John's back, his hand rubbing it. They both lay there and let their eyes closed.

Randy woke up in pain, he saw that John had already set out his pain killers and left a bottle of water for him. He gingerly set a pillow behind his back against the headboard, then sat back against it and took his medication.

He just finished taking the medicine when John entered their bedroom. He looked at him smiling and patted the bed next to him. John smiled and sat down saying, "Dinner's almost done. Do you want to come downstairs or eat up here and watch a movie?"

Randy kissed John gently and said, "Let's eat and watch a movie up here. I'm still a little sore from last night and the plane ride today. What's for dinner?"

"I just made some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." John said.

"Well go finish it up and we'll watch a movie," Randy said.

John went downstairs, finished diner and brought two trays back up so they could eat while watching the movie. After they finished eating, John put the trays away and laid back down with Randy, where they fell asleep cuddled together while the movie played on.

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning alone. Randy ran a hand feeling how cold John's side of the bed had grown. He knew that John had already left for his photo shoot that day. Randy got up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and headed for the bathroom.

He gingerly unwrapped his ribs, finished getting undressed and got into the shower. When done with his shower, he stepped out, put his sweats on and looked at his ribs through the mirror. He gingerly touched the dark bruises that had formed all over his skin and cursed Mark Henry.

He couldn't figure out way Henry would attack him like that. He never had anything against Henry and knew that he hadn't done a thing to provoke Henry's anger.

As he stood there looking at the ugly bruises, he remembered that Henry had said it was business and he had nothing against Randy. Randy couldn't think of anyone that hated him that much to try to injure him enough to ruin his career.

He finished up in the bathroom and limped down the stairs to see if there was anything to eat. He went into the kitchen and made some lunch taking it into the living room so he could watch tv.

A couple of hours later he woke up to the feeling of gentle touches running up and down his sides. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he felt another pair of lips on his.

He looked up into the bright blue eyes of his lover as he let John continue to dominate the kiss. As he let John's tongue explore his mouth, he carefully pulled John's shirt up to his chest.

John broke the kiss, looking shocked as Randy had him take his shirt off and said worriedly, "Randy, we can't do anything with your ribs…."

"It's ok. I took my meds and I'm feeling pretty good, besides I want you now," Randy huskily said as he looked up at John, his blue/grey eyes starting to cloud over with lust, "You can help me rewrap them after."

John leaned back down to recapture Randy's lips as he felt Randy's hands run down his chest, to the button of his jeans and felt his jean being pulled down. Randy released John's lips, trailing kisses to his ear, whispering, "Take them off."

John stood up, removing his jeans and underwear, watched as Randy's hand went into his sweats stroking himself. John licked his lips, reached over and gently pulled Randy's sweats off him.

John, noticing that Randy was going commando, felt himself get even harder and he moved in between Randy's legs so he could take Randy's hardening member in his mouth.

Randy smirked at seeing John's reaction to him going commando and watched as John ran his tongue up the heavy vein to his tip. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as felt John's tongue go over the slit of his cock, hearing John hum his approval at the reaction he was getting from Randy.

John flattened his tongue running it across the tip, tasting Randy's essence while gently holding Randy's hips down so he wouldn't buck up and hurt his ribs.

John then took the tip into his mouth, relaxing his throat so that in the next movement he slowly took Randy in to the hilt.

John heard Randy mutter a, "Fuck, Johnny," he smirked while bobbing his head on Randy.

"Feel so good in that hot, wet mouth of yours," Randy groaned as John continued to bob and hum around him. Soon Randy felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, grabbing John's head with both hands, said, "I need to be in you now." John nodded and with a pop let Randy go, slowly straddling him. He lined himself with Randy's cock slowly lowering himself on it. He was halfway down when he felt Randy's hands on his hips helping him.

"God… so tight babe….," Randy groaned out. All John could do was nod as he pushed further down Randy. He loved the feeling of Randy being in him, of having his talented hands glide over his body making him shiver with pleasure all over. When he finally had all of Randy in, he held still and looked down to Randy. The eyes that had closed in pleasure opened and looked up into his.

Randy looked up into John's eyes and smiling he said, "Whenever you're ready, babe." John sat up more, slowly started moving up and down on Randy.

"Godohh ...Randy…feel soo…good…inahh…me," John moaned out as he glided up and down on Randy. He shifted on Randy slightly making Randy's cock hit that spot that made him want to cum. He glided faster on Randy, feeling Randy's hands on his hips helping him.

"Ran…need ...touch…ohahplease…," John moaned out. "Your wish is my command," Randy said as he reached out to stroke John to completion. They moved in harmony until they came together saying each other's name.

John used the back of the couch to hold himself off Randy until he caught his breath. He then managed to clean both of them off, getting them dressed and upstairs to bed before collapsing in Randy's arms falling asleep.

_Please Review…._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sunday Morning**_

John woke up to feeling like he was dreaming. He felt familiar hands messaging his abs while a talented mouth sucked…"Oh God…," John suddenly moaned out, his eyes flying open and hands gripping the sheets, he looked down seeing hands stroking his abs while that oh so talented mouth sucked him off.

He looked down seeing the grey-blue eyes watching him. Randy kept eye contact as he released John, replacing his mouth with his hand as his slid his body up John's and captured his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. As Randy continued to kiss and stroke John, he listened to John's breathing, when it started to hitch slightly while he bucked into Randy's hand, Randy moved his lips to John's ear whispering "Cum for me baby."

That was all John needed with a low moan of Randy's name he came on Randy's hand and his stomach. Randy gave John one more quick kiss and said, "We need to get ready to head to the airport in a few hours."

John nodded, getting up he followed Randy into the bathroom for a quick shower.

_**Monday**_

Randy walked freely through the halls towards the meeting room. He wasn't cleared to travel or work but he was there for John anyway. He walked into the meeting and felt cold, hate brewing from the corner. He looked over, seeing Brock and Punk glaring at him, he just smirked their way while walking towards John.

He walked behind John, wrapping an arm around his waist while John leaned back against him listening to the meeting. Vince looked over, scowling slightly he asked, "What are you doing here, Randy? You are neither cleared for travel or work."

"I'm here supporting John," Randy answered.

"He doesn't need support," Vince said, "you will take the jet back home after the show and stay there until medically cleared."

"Why can't he stay, dad?" John asked, "You've never had a problem with it before. I mean Wade's here and he's not scheduled tonight."

Wade looked shyly away while Stephanie glared at her brother. Vince looked over at the couple saying, "That's different. Wade's not injured and he scheduled for other events plus SmackDown. Randy needs to relax to heal which he doesn't do while around you lately."

"But dad...," John started to say before being interrupted by a glare from Vince while he said, "That is my last say on the matter."

John was going to argue some more, when he felt arms tighten around his waist while the soft, deep whisper of Randy said soothingly into his ear, "It's ok, I'll get my stuff while you do the start of the show, then we can spend the rest of the time together."

John nodded as McMahon ended the meeting saying, "That's all I have and am going to say. Have a safe show."

John knew that part of the last comments of the meeting were for him and it somewhat pissed him off. John never felt spoiled, in fact him and his siblings had to work for everything they had. Mr. McMahon didn't believe the in the born with a silver spoon in mouth theory and even though he made sure his family was well taken care of and that his children had trust funds, he also made sure they knew how to live in the real world.

John felt as if his dad was pushing him further away, they were so close. Now, over the last few weeks John has felt left out of the family or ignored by his dad. His dad sometimes didn't return his phone calls or ignored his ideas for the story line or just made John feel as if there was nothing he could do right. All in all John was beginning to feel like he was losing his dad.

Randy watched somewhat worriedly as John walked dejectedly away. He knew he would have to work at making John feel better before he went back home, he just wished for more time to do it in. Randy knew how John has felt over the past few weeks; he just hoped that Mr. McMahon would realize soon what damage he was doing to his relationship with his son.

* * *

As John walked through the hallway, he heard a pair of running feet and a familiar voice calling, "Son, Alex wait up." He knew it was Paul Hyman and he turned around to correct him for the tenth time when he thought, _'why not? He's been more of a father to me than my own lately.'_ John turned around smiling brightly at Paul.

* * *

Randy walked along the outside wall of the building to get to the car. He wanted to hurry, get his stuff and get back to John. He frowned as he approached the car, wondering what he could do to help John before he went back home. This would mean that John and he wouldn't see each other until Sunday unless Randy got the ok to travel or work sooner.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never saw nor heard the attack. The next thing he knew was that he was holding his ribs in pain, and his head pounded because it slammed against the building. While he scrunched his eyes to clear his sight, he was hit again. This time he heard the crack of ribs while his head bounced off the building again causing him to descend into darkness.

A figure hidden in the shadows dropped the two by four, squatting by Randy's unconscious body and ran a hand down Randy's face. He smirked as he thought _'maybe Bro…,' _but his thoughts were interrupted by voices and feet rushing to Randy's aid. As the figure slunk back into the shadows, he couldn't help thinking that maybe someday in the future he could play with Randy.

"Here he is," Hunter said as he was the first one to reach Randy. He took one look at Randy's prone body and took his phone out dialing 911. Mark came rushing up, "Shit," he knelt beside Randy gently lifting his shirt, noticing that Randy's rib area had already turned purple with bruising. Mark also scanned Randy's head injury and saw that he was bleeding; he looked worriedly at Hunter while Hunter told Emergency where they were.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had some issues come up these last couple of months that I've had to deal with and am still dealing with. I will try to keep up with all my stories and update them all. Please bear with me a little longer._

_Please Review…._


	10. Chapter 10

In the ring John was having his physical confrontation with Brock while others were trying to hold both of them back. John's heart was only half in it though. He worried; Randy still hadn't come back from getting his bags from the car. He should've been back before John had to be in the ring with Brock for the beginning of the show.

So, here John was now, with no good luck kiss from Randy, angry at his father and only half into this fight with fans screaming around them while co-workers were trying to hold the two apart. John broke free lunging at Brock, landing a few good hits before being pulled back into the group restraining him. As he made a show of struggling against the group, one of the cameramen managed to get close enough to tell him that something had happened to Randy. His eyes widening in worry while he listened to the cameraman, he took one more lunge at Brock and when the cameras went off for commercial break, he broke from the group and ran up the ramp heading for the garage parking lot.

John ran down the hallways, ignoring anyone who called out to him. He reached the garage just in time to see them loading Randy into the ambulance while it looked like Hunter was getting ready to ride with Randy to the hospital. He ran up jumping into the ambulance ahead of Hunter saying, "I'm going with him this time."

Hunter looked surprised that John had gotten there so fast, and though he worried about what their father would say, he got out of the ambulance letting John go with Randy. Hunter and Mark watched the ambulance drive away, and then headed towards Mark's truck to follow them. They were getting in the truck when Mark's phone went off, he looked at it rolling his eyes while he answered, "Yeah, dad. Randy was attacked again; it doesn't look good this time. Whoever is attacking Randy is trying to injure him permanently for some reason."

Mark listened as Vince gave him instructions, "Yeah, Hunter and I are on our way there now. We'll keep you informed." He hung up with Vince and drove over the speed limit to get to the hospital right after the ambulance got there.

They walked hurriedly in the hospital and saw a worried, pacing John. John saw Hunter and Mark walking toward him. When Hunter got closer, John grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall. Mark made a move to stop John, but Hunter shook his head. He started punching Hunter in the chest while almost yelling at him with tears coming streaming down his face. "Where were you?" John cried, "You are his mentor, his friend, almost his brother – in-law. Why weren't you there to protect him? Why...?"

Hunter took John's hits while Mark stood making sure it didn't get out of hand and assuring hospital security that it was a family matter and wouldn't get out of hand. When John got tired, Hunter calmly answered him, "You know he would never allow that, John. Randy's a grown man and can take care of himself. Hell he's the Viper. He's cold, calculating in and out of the ring. He wouldn't want me hanging around like a body-guard."

John lifted his head, looking at Hunter through teary eyes knowing that Hunter was right. John sat down with his elbows on his knees and head between his hands. He thought Randy a cold, calculating, arrogant and a bastard when he first met him. He soon discovered that Randy had a heart of gold that he only showed close friends, family and John. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Randy. He needed to feel those strong arms around him, hear that deep sexy, demanding voice ensuring him that everything was all right.

Hunter interrupted his thoughts by nudging his shoulder and pointing to the doctor walking his way. He got up and met with the doctor.

"Are you family of Mr. Orton?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his lover and have authorization to know what is going on. His family is on the way," John answered.

The doctor nodded and continued, "Well there is good news and not so good news. The good news is that he made it through surgery. He had three broken ribs that we performed a new type of surgery on. It is called the Synthes Rib Matrix. This procedure pins metal plates to the broken bones to help keep the bones in place while they heal. It speeds up the healing time and cuts down the pain. So instead of taking months to heal, it should only take him four to six weeks with less pain also."

The doctor hesitated and John waited for him to continue. "What concerns us now is his head injury. He was hit pretty bad a couple of times and we're not sure how much damage is there. We will have to wait and see what happens," the doctor finished. John nodded and asked if he could see him, the doctor said yes, giving John the room number but said only one person could go visit.

John nodded and thanked the doctor; he then turned walking back to Hunter and Mark. He got back to his little group discovering that it had grown. He saw Hunter, Mark, Ted, Cody, Steph and Wade all waiting for his return. After he explained everything to them, Hunter and Mark said they would wait for Randy's family to arrive and explain everything to them. Ted and Cody said they would come back later, while Steph said she and Wade would give Vince an update.

John thanked everyone and went to see the man he loved.

**A/N: Thank you for being patient again on waiting for an update. I didn't think it would take so long so I will tell you why. In Dec. my husband for 19 yrs. passed away 12 days before Christmas. That is the reason for slow updates. Hopefully I can keep the updates going now on this story and my other two or three stories now though. I appreciate everyone's patients though.**

**Please Review…..**


	11. Chapter 11

John sat by Randy's side holding his hand as the room door opened, Mark and Hunter walked in with the doctor. The doctor took Randy's vitals and then left the three brothers alone.

"His family will be here tomorrow morning, John," Hunter told him.

John nodded, but continued to watch his boyfriend sleep. He gently rubbed Randy's cheek hoping he would wake up. He stayed with Randy long after Hunter and Mark had left and well past visiting hours. The doctor walked in to check on Randy and seemed surprised to see John still there. He looked at John apologetically and told him that he would have to leave. John left only when he got the doctor's promise to call him if there were any changes.

After leaving the hospital John took a taxi back to the arena to get their car and then drove to their hotel. When he got to the hotel, he walked straight to the elevators ignoring anybody who was still awake in the lobby. As he took the elevator to his room all he could think about was going to bed. When he reached the room he shared with Randy, he walked in almost expecting to see Randy waiting for him stretched out on their bed. He slowly moved into the room realizing that he was all alone and tears fell down his cheeks. He went to his bags grabbing his pajamas out and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he finished his shower he immediately went to bed.

He laid in bed, his eyes moistened from tears he wouldn't let fall, he thought about how much he missed Randy. He missed his warmth and gentleness, how he would wrap his arms around John after they had sex and how he pulled John closer to his warm body as they fell asleep. He grabbed the pillow beside him and hugged it close to his body as he closed his eyes falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning the alarm startled John awake. He groaned while looking at the time, realizing he only slept for a couple of hours. He had thought about Randy almost all night and when he did finally fall asleep, he dream t about Randy. He moved his body to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew he had a busy schedule for that day, but decided he was going to call off the events he had before his house show match that evening.

John knew he would have to call his dad first. He picked his phone up and tried to call, but his dad didn't answer. He wondered why his dad didn't answer; he always answers his phone. He set his phone down in irritation and decided to get his day started while waiting for his dad to call back. Irritated, he forcefully set the phone down. John realized this wasn't the first time his dad ignored him, he remembered many times during the last few weeks his dad acted like he wasn't even there and John was getting tired of it. He knew that without Vince's permission he had no choice but to appear at the events that day. He gave an angry sigh and got ready for the day. As he headed for the bathroom, he thought that hitting the gym first to get rid of some aggression.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked to see if Vince had called him back. He slammed the phone down seeing that there was no call back.

"Fuck," John said angrily. He decided it was time for him to have a talk with Vince. Deciding to head for gym first, thinking it would cool him off he thought of what he would say to Vince.

* * *

Phil was just walking into the gym when he spotted John lifting weights. He stopped and stared at John's flexing bicep muscles as lifted the weights. Phil continued to stand and stare until he realized he was drooling. After Phil made sure he wasn't drooling anymore, he walked over to John.

Hey John," Phil said with a smirk as he walked up to John.

John looked up startled at the self-proclaimed best in the world. He hadn't noticed him walk up and now he wasn't in the mood to deal with Phil.

"Hi Phil," he huffed as he continued lifting weights, hoping that Phil would get the hint.

Phil smirked at John's obvious cold shoulder, but he continued to watch John.

"I heard about Randy," he said trying to sound sincere, "If there's any…."

"There's nothing you can do," John angrily interrupted as he put the weights back and walked away leaving Phil standing there.

Phil dropped his smirk and watched sadly as John walked away. While he watched John disappear into the gym locker-room he felt someone by his side.

"I didn't say anything when you paid Henry to hurt Randy, but," Phil hesitated to take a breath, "putting Randy in the hospital was too much, Brock."

"Stop you're complaining," Brock said sounding bored. "You wanted Randy away from John and now he is. You are free to go after John now, at least until Randy is back."

Phil turned to look at Brock, seeing the man staring intently in the direction that John had gone; he began to think it was a mistake to ask Brock's help. Shaking his head, he sighed and walked away from Brock.

Brock watched Phil walk away and smirked evilly. He really didn't care if Phil went after John or not. He had his own plans and now with Randy temporarily out-of-the-way, he could move forward. He had everything set up at his house and all he had to do was get John there. He almost laughed at how he would get John to his house and his dad was going to unknowingly help. Brock was going to use the fact that his dad believed that John was Alex to his advantage. He knew that John would refuse his invite to the house, but he couldn't refuse a delusional old man. Brock almost felt sorry for what he was going to do as he left the gym in search of Paul.

_**Please Review...**_


End file.
